


Scars To You're Beautiful

by JustCallMeLochness (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustCallMeLochness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this is pretty freaking short and I apologize for that. I have a lot planned for the next chapter that I couldn't really get into this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be ten times longer! </p>
<p>If you guys liked what you read so far leave a kudos or comment</p></blockquote>





	Scars To You're Beautiful

It was freaking _freezing._ The wind blew harshly against Aurora's bare skin as she trudged through the thick snow. The frigid snow soaked through her grey sweatpants as she walked further ahead. It wasn't like she had planned to be out dressed only in a tank top, socks and sweatpants. All she was doing was sitting in her room playing Dragon Age Inquisition when the TV went haywire. Next thing she knows, she's lying in a snowbank freezing her butt off. Her toes have long since gone numb along with her hands.

_This is awful._

With another misplaced step she fell and went tumbling down another snow bank. At the bottom of the bank there were rocks, boulders and her body slammed against one of the thick slabs of stone.

“Fucking hell!” Groaning, she stood up and stumbled once again into the snow . Tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes. Dang it she was not going to cry. Her body was frozen and her back felt like it had been shattered. At this point she just wanted to go home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alone, afraid and cold. No place to go, longing for home but having no way of returning.   _why am I here? Someone please help me before I freeze to death. It stings and hurts. Please.”_ Cole blurted, staring blankly past all the recruits that were in the midst of sparring. He stood and slowly began walking to the source of fear and hurt he could sense.

“Something wrong kid?” Varric questioned the spirit, pushing off the wall he was leaning against to follow him.

“Weak and tired. _Maybe I should just lay down and accept my death-no dad taught me better. I have to keep walking. I will not die here._ ” Cole tore his gaze for a moment to glance down at the red headed dwarf. “I have to help her, she's hurting. I can help her. Save her.” And with that the spirit disappeared.

“Makers balls-Kid what the hell?” Varric shook his head, crossing his burly arms over his hairy, broad chest.

 

* * *

 

She cradled her pale arms closer to her chest trying to reserve whatever warmth she had left.

“Dammit I won't be able to hold out much longer.” Tears roll down her frozen cheeks. She was scared. No one wants to die, definitely not like this. Losing all feeling in your body until you eventually just keel over. She had nowhere to go and absolutely no clue where she was going. She was staring death right in the face and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. She couldn't stop though. Aurora's dad raised her to be a fighter, he wouldn't want her to die like this, alone and afraid. He'd want her to keep going.

“I'm such a freaking crybaby.” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. The raven haired girl limped further before a voice stopped her.

“No you're not.” Aurora yelped and fell over in shock. A pale, blonde boy crouched in front of her. A large hat rested on his head and covered his face and his bangs hung over large pale blue eyes. She recognized him, she knew him. His expression was blank as he stared at her as though he was trying to read her. “Afraid, alone, dying. You will die if you stay out here. Come with me.”

Without hesitation he snatched her freezing hand, pulled Aurora to her feet and began dragging her alongside him. Her mouth was agape and eyes wide with shock. This boy is Cole. The freaking Cole. The same Cole from Dragon Age.

_Holy shit_

Cole came to a sudden stop and she stumbled into his back. He turned to her with a surprised expression.

“You know me? You remembered, how do you know my name, you can't-shouldn't know me. How do you remember me?” He questioned, his grip tightening on her hand. Well, crap. She needed an excuse.

“Uh… the fade?” She replied nervously. He seemed satisfied enough with that answer because he stared for a moment before dragging her along once again.

“Where are you taking me?” she questioned. He stopped and pointed ahead of him. She climbed up the small slope he stood upon and gasped. There, in all it’s glory, sat Skyhold.

_Unbelievable_

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is pretty freaking short and I apologize for that. I have a lot planned for the next chapter that I couldn't really get into this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be ten times longer! 
> 
> If you guys liked what you read so far leave a kudos or comment


End file.
